The A-Z of SPR
by Jc1009
Summary: A collection of interconnected oneshots from SPR. They go A-Z and will highlight different parts of our favorite ghost hunter's thoughts, feelings and exciting adventures. Mostly fluffy but may have adult language and situations later.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try and go a-z here. I might get slightly out of order but I hope you like this new serious of one shots I'm working on. They will go alphabetically. If you have any suggestions please let me know, I'll try to incooperate them. I hope you enjoy it. thank you.**

A is for Angel

She's an angel of mercy. When I was at my lowest she came crashing into my life and lit it up.

I can never thank her or repay her for the happiness and love she inspires in me. She's the sunshine on a cloudy day. I want to be a better person and protect her. And she makes me laugh.

I find myself rushing headlong into danger after her. If she were to be lost to me too..

It would be more than I could bare.

My heart is already so broken after losing Gene. I can't ever tell her.

I love her.

She is my own personal angel.

One day my purpose for being here in Japan will come to an end and I'll ha ve to leave her.

I try not to think about that.

Till then I'll enjoy her smiles, and clumsiness. I'll warm myself by her and not feel so alone. Because Mai is the name that has become branded on my heart.

She's my angel. I love her. I'll protect her for as long as I can. I don't think I'll ever be able to smell the scent of lilac and not think of her. I can close my eyes and still smell the soft notes of her perfume lingering in my office from the last time I called for her.

As my fingers brush my cup I realize it's cold and I can't help but smile. It's all the reason I need to have her close to me again.

"Mai, hot tea!" I can hear her yelling from outside my door and it brings a smile to my lips. The lips that burn to kiss her. When I hear her crashing things around in the kitchen and Lin calling for the first aid kit I have to laugh to myself.

She's my own personal angel. With the crooked halo and bruised wings. I can hear her calling me a jerk. Again.

I wouldn't have her any other way.


	2. B

**I'm glad you guys seem to like it. I don't know if I'm going to take this just from one point of few or more than one, for now I'll try it out.**

B is for Blush

"Not fair! NOT FAIR! You always seem to take the best moments for yourself!" HOW DARE HE! I'm so mad. Only he can infuriate me like this.

I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands. I was just going to bite the bullet and apologize. He was right; as usual, but I wasn't going to say that part. He saved all those kids AND that jerk!

So yeah he did know what he was doing, but he could have told me!

He had me scared to death for days! I was so worried I literally almost got myself killed! He could have trust me a little!

I have to trust him all the time.

He could have done something for me.

But there's just a whisper of a smile on his lips.

And it stops my heart.

Again.

The only thing I can do is blush.

For him.


	3. C

**Thank you very much for the kindness. I'm glad it's enjoyed. again ideas for letter prompts are always gratefully accepted.**

C is for Comparison

As long as he could remember he'd been compared to his brother. _Gene_. The kinder, gentler brother.

They shared a face, and wild physic talents. He was a blunt power to his brother's medium. His perfect brother. His perfect medium brother. He knew what they said.

That while they shared a face if it wasn't for Gene he'd still be in that orphanage. He often wondered just how true that was. Would Martin and Luella had ever adopted him if it wasn't for the kinder twin?

His whole life he felt like he lived in the shadows.

That was ok with him. All he really needed was his brother. He was his tether. His other half. The only person who really ever got him. The rest he could have done with out.

It was nice, the money, prestige and education. The resources that being Oliver Davis afforded him were enjoyable, but he didn't need any of it the way he had needed Gene.

And then the idiot was killed. Stolen from him.

And it was like having his soul ripped from his body. Everyone looked at him. The surviving twin. And he wondered if they wished that he'd of died and Gene had lived.

They shared a face but were not the same. He would always be compared to his dead brother.

That was till _she_ came into his life. She only ever knew him. Not Oliver and Gene, just Naru. She had no point of reference to compare him to. She didn't know he was the less desirable twin.

And he was certain that while he loved her she would never prefer his twin. Because she'd never know he existed.

Yet when he found out she did know about Gene...it felt like his heart had been cut out by the comparison. Why if you had two with the same face, same eyes but one with a good personality and the other not..

which would you choose?

She wouldn't choose him..not when she had his brother to compare him to.

He should have been immune to it. It had happened his whole life. Yet..

She was the one person he couldn't take the comparison from. She was supposed to be his alone.

Yet another lost to the comparison with Gene. But this one was the one that broke his already battered heart.


	4. d

D is for discover

I've discovered that Naru likes hot tea. As soon as I hit the door of SPR. No matter what time that might be.

I've discovered that he likes Tempura on Mondays and won't eat meat while on a case.

I've discovered that he holds himself to a higher standard that he even holds me.

I've discovered that whenever we drive by a lake Lin will slow down and Naru will watch with an intensity I've never seen before. It's as if each body of water we pass might hold some long lost treasure beneath it's murky depths.

I've discovered that if I wear a skirt that's above my knee he's far less likely to yell at me if I drop something, and even more likely to demand tea more often if I come straight from school in my uniform.

I've discovered that He will only take cases he wants. Unless there's a child involved. He won't show it, but I've discovered that he'll always try to find out what's hurting children.

I've discovered that no matter how much I may have wanted to he'll be with me when my eyes are open, and when they are closed.

I've discovered he likes Jasmine rice, and honey not sugar in his tea.

I've discovered that he's got a smile that can stop my heart.

I've discovered that I love him.

And I've discovered that I haven't really discovered much at all.


	5. E

E is for Egotistical

He thinks he knows everything! Stupid, know it all, narcissist. I'm surprised he can fit his swollen ego through the front door.

"Don't be dumb Mai." He'd smirked at her when he said it. It was only a question-JEEZ! How else am I supposed to learn!

He was such a egotistical, stuck up, rude...handsome person. Being handsome and smart is no excuse for his behaviour though.

She wanted to wring his neck, then wrap her arms around him. She couldn't decide if she wanted to smack the crap out of him, or kiss him senseless and shut him up another way..

He was stuck up, and rude, but really smart. and very very handsome

Sure he was egotistical, but he was her's.


	6. F

**So here's an idea someone gave me, I'm going to try it out and see how it goes. If you guys like it let me know and I'll try to keep it up. It's a serious of interconnected one shots. If you have any advice or suggestions for themes, I'm going to be going alphabetically. ENJOY!**

F is for Flower

I love her, from afar. She's like a flower in a pot. I can't do much more than care and nuture her. I can keep her safe from the storms and see that she is taken care of. I wish I could do more than that but she's a gentle blossom. The truth I'm keeping would uproot her and damage her.

I do all I can to admire her beauty from afar.

I keep her well cared for and encourage her in my own..unique..way. She's learned so much from me, and has grown into such a stunning young woman.

One day I'll have to leave her, when I finish my objective for being here. I'll have to leave her here and go home.

To bury my brother.

Till then I'll try to keep the beautiful flower of my life care for, and loved.

Because it would kill me to see her wilt.


	7. G

**((Thank you all for your reviews. I do try to illicit emotions when I write. I'm humbled that you all read it. We are after all our own worst critics. Also thank you for the idea!))**

G is for Goodbye

I wasn't given a chance to say goodbye to my brother. I don't know what I would have said if I had been afforded the opportunity. He could have survived the first hit. I felt that he was hurt but they weren't deadly injuries. He could have been saved.

His murderer just backed over him again though. I'd never get to tell him goodbye.

There are so many things that I never said to him. I never thanked him for helping me cut class so I could go sit in on the lectures at the college or for trying to help me when I needed it. I never told him that I admired him for being so friendly and was jealous that he made friends so easily. I never got a chance to tell him how much I loved him.

That was one thing I know he knew though. I never hid it when he touched my mind. He knew my secret. That I was really very vulnerable beneath it all.

And that I really despise goodbyes.

All too soon all I have to say two goodbyes. Once I find my brother and bring him home so his spirit can be at peace and rest it'll be goodbye for real. As long as I'm searching I can put it off. It's not real till I have his body. It's not goodbye till I see it with my own two eyes.

Then I'll have to say goodbye to Mai. That's the one I truly dread. She's brought life back into focus for me. I can't imagine how hard it'll be to walk away from the girl I love. Gene was my other half but Mai..Mai is my heart.

I wonder if she'll cry or be glad that her jerk boss is gone. I wonder if she'll kiss me goodbye.

For now I can put off my goodbyes. I'll continue my search, and until I find my brother I'll enjoy what little happiness I can here in Japan.

I push away the thoughts of goodbye and sadness and focus on what's before me.

"Mai, Hot tea."


	8. H

H is for Hurricane

Hurricane Mai has made landfall at the office. She's only twenty minutes late today. She brings with her gale force winds that scatter the client files on her desk. I can hear the papers go flying. As she makes her way to the kitchen to fill the tea kettle I can hear her fall. Balance is not something she has and abundance of.

As shower of cold water soaks her. Now comes the noise. I chuckle to myself. I had better go and see if I can tame the raging hurricane. As much as I enjoy this I can't have a client walking into this mess.

As I survey the damage I see she has soaked her top. A white shirt is plastered to her body and for a moment I am dumb struck. I can see the outline of her undergarments. Papers are strewn about the office and her desk looks like a demilitarized zone.

Mai catches me staring and flushes red and then starts to yell more.

"Oh, uh, Hi Naru! Sorry I'm late!" She stammers.

I can't help but smirk. "Mai, hot tea."

"Yes, right away Naru." She snaps to attention and as she turns to begin the task I can't help myself. Now that the storm has passed it seems safe.

"And Mai, clean up this mess immediately and yourself. If a client were to walk in here what would they think. You look frightful." I turn on my heel and stride back to my office.

"NARU!" Ah, so it was just the eye of the hurricane. I'll let the storm blow it's self out. Besides, I like stormy weather.


	9. I

I is for Idiots

Those two idiots really don't have a clue. They just continue to dance around each other.

He with his endless requests for tea. She with her shrieking like a banshee.

Insults and fighting. Verbal vollies and hurled objects.

Jealousy on both sides.

Those two idiots have no idea that they are both madly in love with each other.

I could help them out, but I rather enjoy watching the dance. It's not my place.

I only hope that they can figure it out before it's too late.

It's not my place to meddle, so I'll just sit here in my office and enjoy the show.


	10. J part 1

**((Sorry to keep you waiting, had to do the family/holiday thing. I'm a professional chef so I get saddled w/ the cooking every year. so that meant a ton of prep work, cleaning and then dishes since my dishwasher broke ;( I hope if you celebrate Thanksgiving that you all had a great one and if you don't, i still hope you had a great week. As always I hope you enjoy ad I love reviews, I'll admit I'm shameless in hoping for them.I'm working on New Adventures, it's just that I'm not pleased with out this part keeps coming out, maybe I'll just post it and see if if it's all in my head. this is part 1 of a two part for J just so you know ))**

J is for Jealousy

part 1

I'm not jealous of how the apostate monk always seems to put his hands on her or hug her close to him.

I'm not jealous of how easily Father Brown seems to talk with her. How she always smiles and seems excited to see him.

I'm not jealous of how Lin has come to quietly accept her, she's seemingly declawed the Foo Lion , and has tamed his hatred of her people.

I'm not jealous of how she turns to the priestess for comfort.

I"m not jealous of how Yasu's easy, joking conversations with her. How he makes her laugh and laugh.

All those could have been dealt with. I could have won her back from any of them.

No, it's my dead brother whom I'm jealous of. The girl I love loves him. The rest I could have handled.

No the person I'm jealous of is everything I am, _and_ everything I'm not.

Hell I wouldn't chose me over Gene.

She'll never know though:that I love her, that if I could be the twin who smiles and is gentle I would be.

For her.


	11. J part 2

**((Thanks for bearing with me, some stuff's been going on, so don't think I forgot about this. I hate to leave you hanging, also I know it's a little sad and I don't really know why i didn't mean it to be it's just the life that the piece has taken on as I write it. I'm going to try and make it more up lifting as we go. ))**

J is for Jealousy

Pt2.

'It must be nice to go on a date with Naru." I see her pull him closer from my perch on the window. It feels like my heart's breaking. It hurts to breath. I wonder if they are dating or if it's just two colleagues going out?

Who am I kidding. He took that case today at her asking him to. Not for me. He did it for her.

It still stings though. I guess I can see why he'd prefer her. She's a famous medium, she's got money, fame and beauty. I'm just Mai.

Clumsy, boring, dumb Mai.

Still though, I think about that single smile in the sewer and the way he was going to protect me and my heart beats wildly in my chest. I love him so much. I wish..

I wish he loved me. I wish he'd smile more, like in my dreams..

'Aww, Monk, you're so sweet.' I must have looked pretty pathetic. I don't want anyone's pity..

Still though, it might be nice to get out and try and forget out _him _being out with _her.._


	12. Chapter 12

**((thanks for hanging, I'm in the upper northeast coast of America and we've been getting battered by snow. So let's see how you like this one!))**

K is for Kisses

I can't help but wonder what it'd be like to kiss Naru.

I bet it's nice.

I can't help but wonder, has he kissed Masako? Does she know what he tastes like?

Does he like to kiss her?

Is he good at it?

I'm lost to my thoughts as the object of my unrequited affection stops before my desk.

I can't help but blush. I wish I could help it, but he stops my heart.

He's just standing there, watching me. "C-can I help you Naru?"

He just raps his fingers against my desk and drops something on to it.

I watch him leave before I turn my attention to the small paper bag.

"What the heck..?"

I open the small package and can't help but grin.

Small chocolate kisses.

There I go blushing again..

I pop one in my mouth,

and wonder if Naru would taste as sweet.

As I start my work I glance at my desk blotter,

and I notice the date.

I have completely forgotten it was white day..

Maybe there's something there after all?


	13. L

**((i hope this one makes sense, just let me know if it doesn't and I'll try to clarify)**

L is for Love

I love her,

_I love him,_

She'll never get to know it though,

_I can't tell him he doesn't feel the same,_

She's kept me afloat these past few months as I search for him,

_I keep waking up and hope upon hope that I'll see a smile from him,_

She's everything I need,

_He's everything I want,_

It's all in her face,

_it's all in his eyes._

One day I'll tell her,

_One day I'll tell him._

Till then I'll keep her safe,

_Till then I'll stay by his side._

She is my heart,

_He is mine._

_**One day.**_


	14. M

M is for Movies

The Monk had tried to cheer her up. He'd taken her to the movies, a rare treat for her. Yet all she could do was wonder what Naru was doing with Masako. Were they lovers? Did he love her?

Masako's feelings were as plain as day, but Naru's? He was harder to read. She sat in the darkness between the monk and Ayako. She looked between her friends and smiled for the first time since they'd left the office that evening. 'Those two should really be together' she thought and she worked out a plan.

"Ayako?" she whispered, so as not to disturb any one else. "Can you switch spots with me, this guy is too tall. You're taller than me." She pleaded with her friend. She raised a brow at Mai but did as she was told. In no time the women had switched spots and now the monk and priestess were watching the movie intently.

When it seemed that they were not going to notice she leaned over and whispered her idea to John who smiled and nodded.

After the movie they had been planning to all eat together, but when they arrived at the restaurant both Mai and John had found a reason to excuse themselves. It was obvious to everyone that they had so much chemistry and sexual tension, it was why the butted heads so much.

When she and John parted ways she wondered if Naru was still with Masako. She made her way home.

She passed by SPR on the way and out of habit glanced up towards the office windows. Lin's light was off but Naru's was on. His blinds were not closed. Mai stood on the street and watched as the boy she loved with all her heart stood by the light from his widow and gazed up at the sky. Even from far away he was beautiful she thought to herself. He was alone from the looks of it and his guard was dropped. He looked so sad and lonely. She wanted to go to him and hold him to her heart. But this wasn't a movie.

Life really wasn't like the movies, but Mai still wished that she and Naru's story could have a happy ending.


	15. N

**((Working hard to give you all the highest quality stories that I can, you deserve nothing less for taking time out of your day to read my humble ramblings. I only hope you enjoy them.))**

**N is Narcissist**

"So, you think I'm good looking, huh?"

"I, er..well that's what all the girls at school are saying.."

"Well, they have very good taste."

What an egotistical, jerk! What a narcissist!

How full of himself can he be? I have never seen someone love their own reflection so much!

I mean what, has he been looking at his own face his whole life? I can't imagine what it's like walking around with a mirror all the time. Who does that?

I mean, that's they only what I can explain liking the sight of your own face as much as he does.

"Thanks, but I'm too used to looking at myself in the mirror."

Well, at least he shot her down too.

I mean A guy like that..would he look twice at me?

But hey, why not!

I'm pretty.

I'm sweet.

I've got a dynamite personality.

Just ask anyone. Anyone except Lin that is.

Plus now I'm psychic.

Sure I don't have tons of fame or cash like Masako, but I don't think he wants all that, does he? I mean..Oh..

Bother.

He's a narcissist. But he's my Naru.


	16. O

O is for Oppressive

"Stupid, oppressive, workaholic, tea addicted JERK!" she yelled as she slammed his door shut. He had just ordered, not ask for, but ORDERED his sixth cup of tea in three hours. Never a thank you Mai. Never so much as a good job Mai. NOTHING!

She trudged to the kitchen and began to slam the doors to the cabinets as she went about getting his highness's tea together. She was so caught up she didn't hear him enter the kitchen behind her.

"You're hardly oppressed Mai. I compensate you monetarily for the work you do here. If you don't want to do the work, then stop accepting my money. It's really your choice." He was smirking at her.

"You damn well know I can't, you, You, YOU JERK!" she wanted to throw the tea pot at him, but knew she'd just have to clean up the mess it'd make and then make him more tea. She turned around to ignore him and made the tea.

She went to hand it to him but he was no where to be seen. 'What is he, a ninja?' she wondered. She made her way to his office and delivered his majesties tea.

Mai placed it on his desk, he didn't even have the decency to look up from his computer to acknowledge her. She stood to leave and he seized her wrist. She was pulled back into his lap and her face glowed so red, she could have replaced Rudolph.

"N..Naru?" She said as he moved his face very very close to her neck. he seemed to breathing in her scent. He had his eyes closed and his arms had snaked around her waist.

"Yes, Mai?" He answered as if his actions were completely within the norm. He didn't even seem ruffled by it.

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer but Mai could feel his lips smile against her neck and then when she gave up all hope of getting an explanation he moved his head up just a little and whispered into her ear.

"Still feeling oppressed Mai?"

"ACH!" With this she stood up and stormed out of the room, had she turned around before she slammed the door to his office shut with all her might she'd have seen the real smile that had ghosted upon his face for a moment.

"YES!" she shouted at the door.


	17. P

P is for Pink

She had forgotten that she was wearing the pink bra beneath her white school top.

That is until the rain had soaked it through. It wasn't even supposed to rain today. She just had to get up the stairs and in the office. She could get the dry shirt out of her locker and no one would see her like this. Least of all Naru.

She'd DIE if he ever saw her like this. She was soaked to the bone. Her hair plastered to her face and the white material of the shirt having gone see through as it clung to her small frame. The bra had looked pale but Mai blushed as she realized exactly how pink it was was the lace and bow were outlined.

"I need tea." She heard from behind the screen as she swept into the office. She had to hurry.

"Sure thing Naru." She said as she avoided him. If he was out in the main area that mean she couldn't sneak to the bathroom to change. As she filled the kettle and set it to boil she rummaged in her locker for the shirt she'd left there for when she was hurt on cases or got dirty. As the water boiled she quickly stripped out of her wet top and only paused to wring it out in the sink before she placed it in the locker. She pulled the dry top over her head and as she was about to finish pulling it over her she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

"Uh..Uh..Naru! The rain and I forgot.." She trailed off as she finished pulling the top over her head to glare at the narcissist. He met her angry glare with a smirk. "I was really cold and wet.."

"Mai, if you needed to get warm and dry," he said as he crossed the distance between them and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'd have been happy to help you." She shivered lightly when she felt his breath tickle her ear. They stood there for a moment transfixed as if under a spell. They both jumped slightly when the kettle shrieked announcing that the water was boiling.

Naru smirked and turned away as Mai blushed and turned to grab it.

As Mai reached for the box of tea leaves she could see Naru stop out of the corner of her eye. She didn't dare face him.

"Oh, and Mai." This got her attention and she turned her blushing face to him. "Pink, suites you." He smirked and turned towards his office.

"Naru!" Mai yelled as she blushed a furious pink. "You PERVERT!"

P is also for Pervert ;)


	18. Q

Q is for Quiet

The office is rarely quiet in the afternoon. Once Mai hits the door it starts to get noisy. He didn't really mind _her._ It was what followed her that bothered him.

If Mai was working at least once a week the monk and or the red headed miko found a reason to stop by. Sometimes together, sometimes alone.

While Mai was alone she busied herself by humming softly along to music on her phone. That didn't bother him. He liked it. He found it endearing when she'd sing along to the love songs. He finds it especially amusing when she sings along to the ones in English that describe..well things his sweet little Mai shouldn't know about. It's a good thing that her English isn't that good.

Lately though, her taste had gotten..well..he had Yasu to blame for the current state of Mai's singing. Even Ayako and Takigawa had blushed when they heard the things that their sweet little Mai innocently belted out.

On more than one occasion Lin had blushed while trying to explain _exactly_ what the Madonna songs were saying before giving up and saying that he had a headache and locking himself in his office.

"LIKE A VIRGIN!" This from Mai in the office who was once again unaware that she was belting out the song at the top of her lungs. He groaned. Of all the damn songs..

"Touched for the very first time!" Mai was really getting into it.

This tore he. He had to put a stop to this. He came out of the office and was about to tell her to just stop taking any musical suggestions from that letch Yasuhara and he stopped in his tracks.

Mai had her back to him and was in her school uniform. She was leaning against the book shelf slightly bent over. She moved her hips back and forth while she bent over dusting the lower shelves.

Suddenly his mouth was dry and throat tight.

"Feels so good inside." God. Damn. Those. Skirts. He couldn't breath.

Just as he was about to go over and grab her, pin her against the wall and pull that skirt up the door swung open and the monk's mouth fell open when he heard Mai belting out the song. He went right over to her and snatched the headphones from her ears and grabbed the phone from her.

"I'm going to kill Yasu!" he growled. Mai looked around in bewilderment and he couldn't help but smirk as she railed at the monk.

He went back to his office and couldn't help but smile.

Quiet is over rated.


	19. R

**((thanks for waiting, I'm working on all my stuff, but I have two little boys, work and the holidays. So hang in and I will try not to disappoint OH YOU'RE WARNED THIS CHAPTER IS FOR NO ONE UNDER 18! I've upped the story rating because of this chapter. You have been warned))**

R is for Release

((last warning, don't go forward and flame the subject matter chosen here. I'm not sure if this is considered lemon, or lime or what-please help me categorize it for sake of warning people. Funny how R started as something else and turned into this. LOL Please let me know if you like it, if you want more like it or if you prefer the fluff or the angsty stuff. I do try my hardest to please you all. ))

Her lips on mine,

Soft skin,

stolen kisses,

hands fumbling,

Blushing-that beautiful blush she has,

Bare bodies,

The feel over her mouth,

The touch of her hand,

The salty taste of her skin.

The way she looks beneath me,

her hair curled around her face,

and her creamy skin.

I imagine all those things.

It's her hand on me, not my own.

Her lips wrapped around me..

The image is too much to even dream of.

I imagine how her long legs would feel wrapped around me,

and what it would be like if she was laid about before me.

I bet she'd taste like heaven,

And it would be rapture to be inside,

I'm close now to my release,

I can feel it building.

Would she moan my name?

Scream it,

or just call for God?

What name do I want her to call?

'Oliver..' I want her to call me Oliver.

Naru if she must.

When I finally reach my release and feel the pleasure wash over me I whisper the only word that comes to mind,

The name that is a brand on my heart,

and sears in my blood.

It's my promise,

and my curse,

I want her here in bed with me,

I'd love to lay and enjoy her afterglow,

and I imagine how she'd look flush with the orgasm _i_ gave her.

I love her.

"Mai.."

It's her name on my lips.

* * *

_He doesn't know the things he does to me,_

_The way his eyes can make me feel,_

_How I'm sitting here in my tub,_

_and all I can do,_

_Is imagine the sound of his voice._

_My body involuntarily tightens,_

_and I remember how it felt to be close him.  
_

_How strong he felt when he held me close,_

_How warm,_

_The scent of his cologne when he held me_

_The way my body fit so perfectly,_

_and the way he curved around me._

_I can't help but dream.._

_and wish._

_His mouth on my small breasts._

_Would they be enough to satisfy him?_

_How would it feel if I wrapped my legs around him._

_If he were inside of me._

_It's not my fingers but his._

_I sink keeper in the water, _

_as if to hide beneath the bubbles and warmth._

_His teeth around my nipple._

_I wonder how he would taste._

_I gasp as i feel how tight I am at the thought._

_I can't help but my bottom lip,_

_I close my eyes and lean back my head and enjoy the feelings and thoughts._

_I'm in the tub, _

_but getting wetter,_

_and dirtier._

_How many times have I wished for his lips on mine,_

_His hands on my body.._

_One finger at first._

_It's his in my mind._

_I moan imagining how it'd feel to have Naru kissing me._

_I close my eyes._

_A second finger._

_He's above me, positioned at my entrance._

_I'm aching for him to fill me._

_In my fantasy,_

_He stops just before and looks at me._

_"I love You."_

_He says. _

_That's my fantasy._

_He asks if it's ok and he slowly enters me after I nod._

_I can feel the most amazingly pleasurable pain as I'm stretched out for the first time._

_My own fingers are nothing compared to him._

_He closes his eyes in pleasure._

_It's our first time._

_Not just together._

_He'll kiss away any tears and fill me in the most delicious way possible._

_I ache just imagining how good he'd feel._

_My fingers are coated now._

_I'm so tight,_

_so wet,_

_At just the thought of him,_

_My imaginary lover._

_The man in my dreams._

_I'm trying to find my rapture._

_He'll plunge into me after that and moan my time._

_"Naru!" I can't help but call out in the darkness._

_No one will ever know._

_As I find my release I can't help but say his name over and over again. _

_Naru. My Naru. The name I gave him._

_He's mine._

_I love him. _

_It's written on my heart. _


	20. S

**((I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Or if you skipped it/hated it I'm sorry for doing that to you, but They're teenagers. From all appearances Naru's a healthy 17/18 year old guy and not only do I have two little bothers and a husband but I'm also mommy to two amazing little boys. Also just because Mai seems sweet and innocent doesn't mean she isn't also a healthy teen. I'm just saying..it's fun and I felt like this has more than it's fair share of angst, so I needed to do something to make you guys smile so with that..))**

S is for Smile

'That smile, he just looked like the Naru from my dreams..'

He's so handsome when he smiles in person. It just stops my heart. He's got an amazing smile. I mean I really do look forward to my dreams, but reality is so much heart stops for that smile. Does in the sewer it was like our own little world. He let his guard down for a split second.

What I wouldn't give to find my way into his heart. See him smile like that more often. I bet he's had scores of girlfriends, i mean _**look at him.**_

He's the prettiest guy I've ever seen. Those lips could stop traffic. Those eyes change the world.

Those smiles though, the real ones - They stop my heart.

'Smile for me Naru,' I pray everyday that he'll find a reason to smile again. The real one.

For me.

Until then, I'll just have to settle for his smiles in my dreams. I love his smiles after all,

but

I love him more.

Besides; as rare as they might be, his smiles are _only _for me. Not even Masako can say that. He's never smiled for her.

And that's only part of the reason that I smile.

For him.


	21. T

**((sorry I had some issues that needed my full attention but they are hopefully cleared up now and I'll be back to my normal pace. So here goes! Thanks again for all your kind reviews.))**

T is for Tea

(of course)

She really does make perfect tea,

I tell myself that that's why I keep her around.

I can't be bothered to do it myself.

It's not her smile,

and certainly not her eyes that haunt me long after she's gone home for the day.

No, she's only here to make my tea.

She's not very good at filing. I mean really who files under location instead of client name?!

Her manners leave something to be desired.

But she is always happy.

And she does truly care.

She's good with upset clients, a definite bonus.

But that's not why I keep her.

No, it's the tea.

Only the tea.

I'll convince myself of that one day if I try hard enough..


	22. U

U is for Umbrella

"Idiot." Was all he'd said when he'd spotted Mai under the awning by the by his building. She was shivering from the rain, her school uniform and hair plastered to her body. She was shivering to boot. He shook his head at the sight of her.

"OH, ah, Naru!" She smiled at him despite her sad appearance. He felt his heart pound at the sight of her, Mai was still so happy despite it all. He sighed and looked at her. She was soaked through and was now looking bashful.

"Come on dummy he said holding his umbrella up for both of them to to walk under. She smiled at him again and hurriedly went towards the office. He holding the umbrella and his lunch, Mai trying to keep up and keep herself from getting more wet.

"Thanks Naru!" She exclaimed when they reached the building that housed their office. "I forgot my umbrella at home this morning when I left for school. It was just so nice!" She was shaking from the cold and he took pity on her.

Yes, it was pity. It was only that if he didn't warm her she'd take sick and then miss work. Then he'd have to make his own damn tea. With a sigh he grabbed his coat from his locker and dropped it on top of her head. It was only to keep her from getting sick, he repeated to himself with she squealed in delight. As she put his oversized coat on; which looked quite comical on her, he spared her a glance before he disappeared into the recess of his office.

"Mai, hot tea."

"Yes Naru!" She snapped grabbing up the kettle to fill it with water to heat.

"OH, and Mai?" She stopped and looked at him. Her doe eyes stopping his heart for a beat. "I'll walk you home tonight since you've forgotten your umbrella. I can't have you getting sick and missing more school than needed. I'd hate for you to become even dumber." He said as he disappeared into his office as she began to hurl curses and threats at him.

As he sat down in his chair he tried to block the image of her soak, clothing clinging to her body, her form and undergarments clearly outlined. It was just pity, just pity he told himself over and over. But if he was honest with himself for even a moment, he knew.

He was very glad that Mai had forgotten her umbrella.


	23. v

**((was having some trouble getting these to post for some reason, but here you are, Also, thoughts on my starting a different type of Ouran fic?))**

V is for Void

For so long there was a void left in me. For so long I only had one last little bit of blood family to fill it. Sure there was people who cared about me, I suppose but it's not the same. It's not the same as being with someone linked to you by blood. Then the one person who I thought would always be there for me had to die.

It's been so hard for me since they died. Losing that last little bit of family I had. For so many years it was just the two of us. I knew that I'd always have someone.

Then?

Then they have the nerve to just up and die on me. Now I'm holding the bag. Yeah, there are some people who care enough about me to indulge me, but it's not the same.

It's not the same as having a family. Someone who might not like you, but will always love you.

This void has been here since the moment I knew they had died.. The last of our small family.

Everyone has these expectations of me now. They all look at me and expect to see someone else. Have me be someone else.

I can't be that. I couldn't even fill this void that I had in me.

Well, that is until I met someone. They might not fill the void, but it's not as hard as it used to be.

I have someone now who cares for me, in their own roundabout way. Someone now that I truly love.

I'll always love Naru for that. And so much more.


	24. W

W is for Worry

Of course I'm worried about her.

She's my assistant. And

She's a trouble magnet.

Big time trouble magnet.

I mean I have to pay her medical bills if she's hurt on the job.

So that's why I worry.

She's just my employee.

Ok, so maybe I worried just a little bit when I found out she was an orphan.

How could I not..

I was once one too..

But then came Martin and Luella.

It's not the money they had,

or they name they provided me.

It wasn't even the roof over my head.

It was that we belonged.

I belonged.

Even without Gene I belonged.

Mai has no one,

So that's why I worry.

It's not like she belongs to me.

She's certainly not anything more than my assistant.

I only worry because I need her to make my tea.

Sigh..

and I need her to keep me in check,

to call my on my bullshit.

To yell at me when my ego swells.

I need her smile,

and I need her eyes.

I need her.

So that's why I worry.

She's just my assistant.

and I worry because,

I love her.


	25. X

**((I think i'm going to start at a again when this is all over because I like doing it so much. Thanks for following and I'm gla you enjoy it. ))**

X is for Xanax

Which is what I'm going to need if she runs off headlong into danger again.

I mean really, who does that?

Mai does. My Mai does.

Without even a thought to her own safety.

My nerves are shot.

I shake with fear.

I've taken a roof to the back to keep her safe.

My heart just can't take it anymore.

I might handcuff her to me during cases..

Handcuff her to me..

now that could be very..._interesting. _

I wonder if Lin would let me get away with it.

She'd have to sleep in my bed with me,

of course. It's the only way I can protect her from spirits and bad dreams.

I can just imagine her,

Held to my chest.

Her body so warm against mine.

The smell of her hair in my nose.

The feel of her skin beneath my fingers.

I have got to stop this train of thought,

no good can come of it.

Still though..

a man can dream.

Maybe I don't need medication for my nerves after all.

Maybe I just need Her..


	26. Chapter 26

Y is for You

She listened to the song on her new music player, filled with Naru, Office approved, safe for the office songs that were totally, and completely free of any sexual innuendo.

He'd given it to her a week after Bou-san had taken her cell phone, erased it and warned her that he'd cancel her phone off of his plan if she ever, and he meant _ever_ let Yasu put any music on it ever again.

She must have been moping because on day she'd come in and it was sitting on her desk, all shiny, loaded with all kinds of Jpop, classical music and English songs that Naru had deemed ok for her to be caught singing at work. The note with it only said that she was to never, EVER let anyone especially Yasuhara put anything on it.

He'd not answered her when she tried to ask him why or thank him. He'd only given his strange little smile and told her that the office needing dusting.

She locked it dutifully in her locker every night to charge and occasionally she'd come in, and check her "recently uploaded" playlist to see that some new songs had been added in the hours she'd been away from it. She'd always rush to listen to those.

Sometimes it was something strange, but beautiful like she'd expect Naru to listen to by someone named Debussy, Mendelssohn, or Puccini. Names she never heard of, but sometimes she'd see a new song from a popular artist. Mostly they were American or English. The type of bands that had the star power to become world famous. Sometimes there would be weeks without a new song, and her heart would fall just a little wondering when she'd get another secret message from whomever it was that was leaving her messages with O Soave Fanciulla' and Finch "Letters to You".

It was that song she was currently singing. The newest one by three days. She'd been listening to it nonstop since then and it had really grown on her. It was this song that she was currently singing softly as she was doing the filing.

As Naru walked by he walked by and caught a few lines of it under her breath.

"Can't you see that I wanna be there with open arms, It's empty tonight and I'm all alone.."

Had she not been so focused on her work she'd have noticed that he stopped by behind her when she sang the line absent mindedly, she'd have noticed that he stopped behind her and smiled, the real one when she reached his favorite line. He stood there a moment and listened to her sing the line and held it to his heart.

"No where looking I've found home"

'Yes,' he thought. They both had. With each other.


	27. Z

**((I am starting over, so despair not))**

Z is for Zodiac

According to the Chinese Zodiac Mai was born under the year of the dog. That meant she was very loyal, loving and just an overall good person.

Naru, well she didn't know what Naru was but she liked him too.

There was this something about him that made her love him. It wasn't his looks. Those would fade with time, but they had drawn her in, just not in the way you'd think.

She'd seen through them.

No it was how he held himself, as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop at any moment. Any time the mail came he raced to get it from her, the way he froze every time Lin drove by a lake. The way he'd breath in the warmth from the tea she brewed him endlessly.

She didn't focus on on that and decided to just be his loyal companion.

Because really, theirs was a story fated by the stars.


	28. A-2

**((I decided to post these like this so there was no woe. :) ))**

A is for Angry

He really did like her when she was angry.

"You JERK!" She yelled at his door after she'd slammed it, opened and slammed it again for good measure. He just smirked as she went on and on about how he needed a 12 step program for his tea addiction and that she was going to buy him a book on manners.

Manners he had. Luella had drilled them into Gene and Himself after they'd become proper British citizens. And there had been things of life in Britain that he'd whole heartedly embraced. Tea for example.

He winced when he heard the cabinets being slammed shut by Mai as she went out the business of making him some fresh tea. He could say something to her about it.

Should really.

But...

She was just so damn beautiful when she was angry.


	29. B-2

B is for Blue

Eyes that are impossibly blue. So blue I find myself swimming in them. Lost in their depth.

Blue as my true love. True blue.

And he's so handsome.

Not just those blue eyes, but skin as white as fresh milk. Hair as black as night and lips.

Well those lips that I long to kiss are so soft and pink.

I wonder if they are as soft as they look. Or if they taste like the berries they remind me of.

But it's his eyes that capture me.

Those blue eyes.

So blue.


	30. C-2

**((on a roll today. I hope you enjoy it since it might be a slow week for me to update and i hope this will tide you all over))**

C is for Care

I don't know how it happened, but I've come to care for my silly assistant.

I suppose it's only natureal. I mean she's my employee. I have to care. If she's hurt or sick I'm the one who'll have to deal with it in the long run.

But..

It's more than that. I care about her health, and her safety, sure. I was shocked to find though,

That I care for her happiness. Her smile is air in my lungs. Her laugh the blood in my veins.

I find myself looking forward to work. Sundays pass much too slow. I anxiously wait for her on Monday afternoon.

I care far too much for her, and it might just give me away.

But I can't seem care about that.

I just have to take care with my care, because one day I'll have to go away.

That's the part that will really hurt.

That what I care about.

I'll just drink in her smiles and warm myself with her happiness for now while I contemplate this entirely new feeling of care.

Should I care that I care? Who can say. I"ll just love her from afar until the day comes that I have to move on.


End file.
